Almost all aircraft are equipped with exterior aircraft light units. In particular, exterior aircraft light units for passive visibility make up an important part of the exterior aircraft lighting of most aircraft. For example, most aircraft are equipped with white flashing anti-collision light units, red flashing anti-collision light units, often also referred to as beacon light units, red, green and white navigation light units, etc. These light units are provided for attracting attention to the aircraft and for allowing observers to deduce the flight direction of the aircraft. Many of these exterior aircraft light units are considered safety-critical and are required by applicable regulations, such as the Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR). Exterior aircraft light units add weight to the aircraft, pose restrictions on the aircraft design in terms of its aerodynamics, and require a significant amount of maintenance, leading to extended downtimes of the aircraft. New lighting systems, addressing one or more of these issues, may be beneficial.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an exterior aircraft light unit that allows for the provision of improved exterior aircraft lighting systems. Further, it would be beneficial to provide a helicopter and an airplane, equipped with such exterior aircraft light units.